


【EC】Dirt and Dust

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: 神父Charles与黑帮大佬Erik。十年后的重逢，但他们从未停止过相爱。





	【EC】Dirt and Dust

       Erik的车停在了一间教堂外面。他是犹太人，信仰的并不是天主教。但当他途经这里，透过防弹车窗看到这栋白色的房子的时候，他竟鬼使神差地想要驻足。  
      Azazel一开始是不同意停车的，  
      “还有很多收尾的事要做。”  
      “交给Emma，” Erik这么告诉他，“她能搞定一切。我们不差这几分钟。”  
      然后Erik就下车了。  
      今天是工作日，教堂里目及之处皆空无一人。Erik只看到了一间孤零零的告解室。  
      他想也没想就走过去了。就好像那是一块磁石，而他是注定被吸引的钢铁。  
      他只是需要一个倾听者。  
      Erik并不是教徒，本不能在此忏悔，况且他还直接略过了沾圣水划十字圣号的环节。但他今天刚把他的仇人送去见了上帝，所以也不在乎在多做这一件亵渎神明的事。  
      刚一打开门，实木的墙壁和缝隙中透进来的一点微光就撞进了Erik的眼帘，教徒们就在这样窄小的空间里打开心门。他却闻到草与木的清香，想起了阳光很好的早晨和午风吹过的湖面。这样的联想大约来自于伊甸园的故事，又或者是别的什么记忆。  
      他慢慢地坐了下来，从未感觉躯体如此沉重。Erik此刻有点能理解为什么人们总能在告解室里毫无保留地说出自己的全部罪孽——当你把全部重量都压在那张木凳上的时候，你会感到周身再无负担，会想要交出秘密。  
      告解室中间的隔板网格很密，Erik看不清神父的样子。这样也好，免得被人直勾勾地盯着。那很诡异。  
      “我祈求宽恕，神父，我有罪。” 他学着电影里的台词，开口说道。  
      对面的人没有动静。直到Erik有点不悦地皱起了眉头之后，那人才说：  
      “说吧，孩子，你有什么罪？”  
      孩子？Erik不得不分出一部分注意力来评价这个可笑的称呼。虽然那人听上去的确有点嘶哑，但绝不是苍老。他本来没多认真地在对待忏悔这件事的。但神父的声音好像有一种魔力，让人不由自主地想要坦白一切。  
      “我杀了人。” Erik说，异常地冷静，不似寻常人那样慌张，“用手枪爆头。就像他对我母亲做的那样。”  
      神父没有马上作出反应，而是在过了漫长的十几秒后才出声：  
      “神用爱宽恕他所有的子民。” 例行公事的回应。但敏锐的Erik察觉到他的声音在颤抖，很有可能是因为对面坐了一个残暴的社会危险分子。  
      “不过，我要忏悔的不是这个。对于Sebastian Shaw的死，我一点都不愧疚。” Erik慢悠悠地接下去，说到那个他深恶痛绝的名字的时候发自心底地感到恶心。  
      “那么，” 神父的语气中有些试探，“你真正想告解的，是什么？”  
      “我，有一个爱人。可是十年前，我不得不离开他。” Erik没想到只有在面对陌生人时，自己才有勇气把藏在心里的话说出来，“我是在十八岁的时候认识他的，他叫Charles。那会我们都上大一，他读生物，我读法律。他的绩点总是第一名，在图书馆做义工，还创办象棋社。听起来很无趣对吧，像是书呆子才会做的事。但他不是书呆子，而是我见过最聪明最善良最美好人。他的拥抱永远都那么温暖，他的眼神让能让伦敦的雪全部融化，他的一举一动都让我无法自拔。他是上天的馈赠，来拯救我糟糕透顶的人生。”  
      “我八岁那年，母亲被人枪杀。只因为她在从纺织厂回来的路上不小心看到了Shaw的毒品交易现场，就要被无情地夺走生命。二十一岁时我知道了事情的全部真相，决定报仇。Shaw那时势力如日中天，警察根本不能把他怎么样。所以我要用我自己的方式让他付出代价。但Charles告诉我，我可以成为更好的人，要我放下仇恨、通过法律途径让他坐牢。我试过，可那根本是痴人说梦，他的律师团队简直无所不能。我那时太想要报仇了，不顾一切地想要让Shaw从这个世界上消失。既然Shaw手段如此肮脏，那就不能怪我以牙还牙。于是在离拿到学位证书还差一年的时候，我从大学退学了，打算加入他手底下的帮派，从内部击垮他。我收拾行李离开学校准备的那天晚上，Charles来找我。我以为他又要用长篇大论来试图说服我。” Erik自顾自说着，像溺水的人被拖到岸上后要把胸腔里所有的水都吐出来。  
      他顿了顿，音量弱了下来，垂着头，思绪回到了缥缈的记忆中去，“但他没有。他只是吻我，一遍一遍地告诉我他有多爱我。每一次他在我的耳边叫我的名字，都让我想要留下。但我知道我不能，我必须去做我该做的事，我必须报仇。所以我还是坚定地要离开。临走之前，我听到他在梦里对我说了最后一句话：Erik，不要走。多么讽刺啊，爱昏了头的的时候我答应为他做任何事情，偏偏只有这一件事，我却做不到。”  
      “你说，” Erik如梦初醒，近乎虔诚地问：“我是不是也是个十恶不赦的人？”  
      “神会原谅你的。” 神父似乎在叹气。  
      “那Charles呢？” Erik转过头去追问，像个无理取闹的孩子，“他会原谅我吗？”  
      “我......” 神父刚开口声音便戛然而止，片刻后才道：“我不知道。” 声音微不可闻。  
      这回不是例行公事的回答，但也不是Erik想要听到的回答。他迫切地、毫无理由地想从一个局外人那里得到安慰，即便那只是逢场作戏的敷衍。  
      Erik茫然地看向告解室的另一侧。他凝视得太久了，直到辨认出网格墙后瘦削的轮廓，甚至是神父眼眸中的一抹蓝色。  
      就在那一瞬间，Erik像被闪电击中了一般浑身僵硬。过往像潮水般涌来，将他吞噬淹没，让他快要无法呼吸。  
      Erik不记得自己是怎么回到车上的。他在离开告解室的时候把门摔得震天响，下楼梯的时候还狼狈地摔了一跤。  
      Azaze从未见他这幅样子，即使是身份差点暴露的危急时刻Shaw的手下用枪指着他的太阳穴的时候。他问Erik是不是教堂里出了什么事。  
      Erik惊魂未定地摇头，只是大声吼让Azazel快点开车，句子的最后一个单词还破了音。  
      Erik因为自己的猜想而浑身冰冷。  
      那怎么可能是Charles？Charles这时候应该在英国，也许还留在大学里当博士导师，或者是在研究所里面为他梦寐以求的事业忙碌，总之他不可能在美国。Charles不信教，更别说在教堂里做一个神父了。他唯一崇拜的东西就是自然和实践。  
      可这个世界上，还会有第二双那样蓝得不可置信的眼睛吗？  
      Erik回家后第一件事是摔在床上用被子把自己裹起来。你很难想象一个叱咤风云心狠手辣的黑手党教父蜷缩成一只极度缺乏安全感的困兽的模样。他心不在焉地听Emma在电话里汇报工作，在交代后续安排的时候语无伦次。Emma一问他怎么了他就烦躁地掐断了连线，然后倒头大睡。

       直到后半夜Erik才醒了过来。他头疼得像是宿醉过后，只因为那个与过去牵扯不清的噩梦。梦里有夏日的蝉鸣、草地上摊开的书，吃到一半的雪糕。最后所有的蝉都被残忍地剥掉了翅膀，书被烧成了灰烬，雪糕融化到最后一丝水汽都蒸发。  
      Erik决定找点有咖啡因的东西喝，也许那对驱散他现在的目眩神晕有点作用。他在厨房流理台转了一圈，最终从酒架上把威士忌拿了下来，给自己倒一杯，没有加冰。  
过去的十年中，他从来没有，也从来不敢去打听Charles的消息。他知道自己一定会在Charles的温柔攻势下败下阵来，他害怕那些恨他恨得牙痒的仇家找上门去伤害他深爱的人。  
      Charles是他心里最柔软的地方，柔软到连他自己都不敢去触碰。  
      他不禁在猜测这些年Charles的经历。Xavier家最意气风发的继承人，跑来纽约市做一个不起眼教堂的神父，要舍弃什么，要承受什么。Erik无法从那些毫无根据的猜想中抽身，每描摹出一个场景，他的心就坠往深渊的更黑暗之处。  
      Charles一定跟Sharon大吵了一架，因为Sharon根本不会允许自己的儿子放弃大好前程远渡重洋来做什么神父。他还不得不抛下Raven——他最疼爱的妹妹，还有他所有的好朋友。再没有不需要担心房租的顶层公寓和无休无止的狂欢派对，只有日复一日像复制粘贴一样无趣的生活。他那份的微薄收入，能不能支撑他去看喜欢的电影，去吃他最钟意的枫糖千层？  
      Erik还沉浸在自责与痛苦之中，突然听到门铃发出尖锐刺耳的响声。  
      可能是Emma。这个麻烦的女人，非得选择这个时候来施舍她假惺惺的关怀。也可能是Azazel，帮派里总是有很多突发事件。总之，知道Erik这个住址的人只有他最信任的这两个心腹。  
      但无论是谁，在这个点到访，Erik都不欢迎。所以他把空掉的酒杯扔在水槽里，怀着极其烦躁的心情走去门厅，准备开门之后把这位深夜访客劈头盖脸地骂一顿。  
      他都已经酝酿好了说辞，却在打开门的那一瞬间如鲠在喉。  
      Erik彻底愣住了。  
      门外站着一个男人，神情疲倦，胡子拉碴，卷曲的头发颓废地低垂着，看上去跟在纽约街头晃荡着的任何一个失意中年人没什么两样。但Erik只消一眼，就认出来了。那是他朝思暮想的人，他午夜梦回忘不掉却触不到的人。  
      “Charles？” 他不敢相信，开口想要确认这不是幻觉。毕竟早上的时候Charles还是个穿戴整齐的神父，现在却像一个在旧货商店淘二手衣服穿的酗酒离婚男子。  
      而回答他的是一记砸在脸上的重拳。Erik被打得只是踉跄着后退几步，而用尽了全身力气的Charles则是扑到了墙上。  
      “很高兴再次见到你，老朋友。” Erik苦笑着用拇指抹了一把嘴角，心里竟然有点嫌打得不够狠。  
      Charles不回应，只是恨恨地盯着他。那样的眼神让所向披靡的Magneto感到畏惧。  
      “呃...” Erik对他的意外出现心存疑惑，“你怎么找到这里的？”  
      “你的手下Azazel，他告诉我的。” Charles冷冷答道。  
      Erik想起了好像有一次自己醉得很厉害，抱着Azazel嚎了一晚上，还强迫他看完了自己和Charles学生时代所有的合照。  
      也许可以考虑提高他分红的百分比。Erik是个知恩图报的人。  
      “进来坐会？” Erik思考了半秒，发出邀请。但更像是请求，他怕Charles会拒绝。  
      好在Charles没有，直接潇洒地蹬掉了皮鞋，连同袜子一起。兴许是那一拳让他解了气。  
      Erik领着他穿过走廊，来到有着一扇巨大落地窗的客厅。室内的空调温度有点低了，Erik注意到Charles踩在冰凉大理石地板上的脚趾头都蜷起来。他后悔自己当初没有铺埃及棉地毯。羊毛的或许也不错，Charles喜欢暖洋洋毛绒绒的东西。  
      “黑白和金属，”Charles环顾一周，对Erik家里这种后工业时代的装修风格嗤之以鼻，“倒是很符合你的无情无义。”  
      他尖酸的语气让Erik无地自容。  
      Charles一向是善与辞令的。只是Erik没想到，Charles不但能说出那些让他的心变得柔和而谦卑的情话，还能这样一针见血地刻薄。  
      可这又是谁的错呢？Erik在心里自嘲地笑。  
      “喝点什么？” 他有点手足无措地看着悠闲地坐在沙发上的Charles，有种Charles才是房子主人的错觉。  
      “有茶吗？” Charles懒懒地问，看上去并不抱什么希望。  
      “大吉岭红茶？” Erik轻车熟路地在橱柜里翻找起来。  
      Charles显然有些惊讶于他真的拿出了一个铁罐，“你恨各种茶。”  
      “但我爱你。” Erik一边把热水壶的开关打开，一边随口应道。等他终于意识到这是一种调情的时候Charles已经开始研究起墙上的55英寸液晶电视了。  
      “那玩意都不如你家的台灯贵。” Erik好笑地看他不停地调换频道，对各种花里胡哨的功能发出感叹的单音节语气词。  
      “今时不同往日。” Charles淡淡地瞥了他一眼，“我现在住的公寓还会漏水。”  
      Erik哑口无言，只能低头假装忙碌，把茶叶舀出来，又倒回去。  
      此时Charles终于找到了自然纪录片频道。但他的心思似乎不在这上面，“你刚才喝酒了？”  
      “是的——” Erik有点太快脱口而出了，大约是拜绷得太紧的神经所赐。他感叹于Charles的鼻子永远这么灵，记起了从前每次Charles穿着宽松的睡衣还闭着眼睛赖床的时候就能猜到他做了什么早餐。  
      “介意给我也来一杯吗？” Charles把手举起来，在空气中转了一圈。是在牛津时混迹酒吧留下来的习惯。  
      “当然不。” Erik回答。永远不。

       Charles在接过酒杯之后就开始一口接一口地喝，随意地把脚架在茶几上，在看到捕蝇草大开杀戒的画面之后悲痛欲绝，直接对着瓶口把酒灌进胃里。他的酒量还行，但酒品就不敢恭维了，喝醉的时候会给路灯戴围巾，向街道边的每一辆汽车问好。  
      Erik靠在沙发的另一侧，小心翼翼地保持着距离。Emma如果见到他这副样子一定会笑到从十厘米的高跟鞋上摔下来。  
      “Erik，” Charles本来还在聚精会神地看电视，这时突然把早就空掉的酒瓶丢在地上，转过头来，当场抓获某个正在盯着自己看的男人，“你为什么不吻我？”  
      “什...什么？” Erik的大脑无法处理这样的信息。   
      “Now or never.” Charles说，眼中的花火燃了又熄。  
      Erik几乎是立刻就这么做了。他想即使Charles打算咬掉他的舌头跟他同归于尽他也不在乎。  
      威士忌的味道在唇齿纠缠间蔓延。Charles只是微微张开嘴，Erik的舌头就迫不及待地滑进去，舔过上颚和牙关，去追逐另一条软绵绵的舌头。他们保持着那种正襟危坐的扭曲姿势在接吻，Erik甚至还有些拘谨。直到Charles的双手主动攀上Erik的肩膀，Erik才在心里“噢”了一声，然后伸手把Charles紧紧地箍在怀里。  
      Erik饥渴吮吸着Charles的唇舌，好像自己是迷失在沙漠里的旅人，而Charles的唾液是唯一的甘霖。这让Charles感到有些缺氧，加上酒精的催化，脸红的可怕。他不满地往后退，而Erik又狂热地跟上来，得寸进尺地攻城略地。  
      于是Charles恼怒地推开他，跨坐到他身上。Erik已经不争气地勃起了，那根东西硬邦邦地顶着Charles。Erik忍不住又凑过去亲他，这回偷袭的是白嫩的脖颈。他一开始只是在轻轻地啃咬，听到Charles渴望的呻吟后便大胆地把手从着衬衫下摆伸了进去。  
      Erik顺着腰侧的软肉一路往上揉捏，原以为自己会摸到他光滑的胸膛，但指尖传来的触感却十分陌生，像是某种花纹复杂的布料。  
      他停了下来，迷茫地看着Charles。Charles咬着下嘴唇笑了，在他耳边吹气，“一个小小的见面礼。” Erik扯掉那件俗气的花衬衫，又惊又喜地发现Charles穿着一整套的女式黑色蕾丝内衣，衬得他牛奶一般的肌肤更加白皙可口。  
      Charles歪着头看Erik，眼眸中的水雾迷离地泛出来。他灵魂中的圣洁表现在此时此刻羞红的脸颊上，而邪恶则充斥于他与Erik肌肤相亲的每分每秒。堕落与美丽，皆是无可救药。  
      Erik埋下头隔着蕾丝布料舔他胸前的乳珠，含着吮吸，又用舌头打着圈，像是要挤出什么汁液来似的。Charles在他怀里扭动，难耐地呻吟，却抑制不住地挺胸往Erik嘴里送。  
      Erik感受到了Charles的热切，手忙脚乱地去解他的裤子，紧接着是自己的。Charles甚至还穿着配套的吊带袜！Erik好奇地抓着丝袜的边缘弹了一下，Charles马上像被炸毛的猫咪一样作势要咬他。Erik甜蜜地笑着躲避，爱怜地去吻Charles的侧脸，握住黑色蕾丝包裹下的性器，不怎么温柔地上下动作起来。Charles倒吸了一口凉气，咬着Erik的肩膀不让自己发出那种难以启齿的声音。  
      或许是禁欲太久的缘故，没几下Charles就释放在Erik的手里。Erik促狭地笑了一声，埋在Charles的颈间深深地嗅着他甜美而淫靡的味道，继而咬咬他的耳垂，当做表现乖巧的奖赏。  
      “操我。” Charles要求道。  
      Erik不能更同意这个提议了，他的老二已经硬得快要爆炸。Erik的手顺着背部的曲线伸进Charles的臀缝之间，那里早就湿得一塌糊涂了。Erik就着精液用手指撑开了他的括约肌。  
      Charles发出一声短促的尖叫，在Erik按到那一点之后猝不及防地痉挛，差点从Erik的腿上滑落下去。所幸Erik捉着他的腰，稳稳地固定住了他，手指还在不紧不慢地刮刮蹭蹭。  
      “快点！” Charles不满地催他。  
      Erik欣然领命，挤进去第二根手指，然后是第三根。Charles整个人的力气都被Erik灵活的手指抽掉了，他恨对方太了解自己，即使过了十年依然能准确无误地找到他的敏感点。Erik在Charles快要哭了的时候把手指抽出来，拍了拍他的屁股。Charles会意，扶着Erik的肩膀用酥软的膝盖勉强撑起自己，调整好位置对准Erik早就蓄势待发的阴茎坐下去。  
      两人在无缝契合的时候同时发出舒服的呻吟。Charles的眉毛因为被异物贯穿而拧在一起，他仰着头大口呼吸，渴望那些不是从他们身上散发出来的、没那么滚烫的空气，Erik抓住时机从他的锁骨舔到下巴。  
      “你好紧...好热..." Erik控制不住溢美之词，着迷地看着Charles在自己的阴茎上碾动，同时也被他的后穴夹得像是有百万伏电流穿过大脑。  
      “嗯...” Charles在意乱神迷中答他，声音沙哑而压抑，“十年了...没有过别人..."  
      Erik为他这句话而彻底丧失理智，不给任何警告就向上狠狠一顶，还更过分地抓着Charles的膝盖把腿往外掰开，疯狂地戳弄，想要把阴茎钉进更深更热的地方。Charles脆弱地惊喘，又马上因为这样无与伦比的快感而狂乱地喘息。  
      “你这混蛋...轻点...！” Charles贴着Erik的下巴抱怨，却因为不小心发出餍足的哼哼声而让这句话一点威慑力都没有。  
      Erik听话地慢了下来，以绝对不是Lehnsherr风格的做派柔情蜜意地研磨。Charles被他折磨得很难受极了，得不到满足，干脆自己上上下下地骑他，故意叫得很大声。Erik假装冷静了几秒后便再也受不了他这副浪荡的样子，翻了个身变换体位，把Charles压在身下。  
      Charles大汗淋漓地顺着气，发丝被汗水打湿，凌乱地黏在泪痕斑驳的脸上，全然一副任人摆布的样子。Erik在Charles的惊呼声中提起他的一条腿架在肩上，一边像打桩机一样操他，一边问他还要不要更多。  
      Charles难为情地捂着眼睛，欲望点燃他所有的神经末梢，让他像个熟透的虾子那样拱起身子，随着Erik的节奏抬起胯迎合，一边说着不要了不要了，一边发出甜腻的叫声明示Erik就是那里。Erik受到鼓励，掐着他的臀肉不停地重复进出，偏执地去戳他的前列腺那一点。两人交合之处发出清晰可闻的拍打声，沉闷地落在鼓膜上，悄悄地落在胸腔里。  
      后来阵地转移到了床上。Charles是真真实实地被操进了床垫里，Erik像是发情了那样不知疲倦。那张本应该很稳固的私人订制大床发出耐人寻味的响动，Erik怀疑搞不好他的邻居也能听到Charles的浪叫。  
      直到Charles困得眼皮打架，Erik才放过他，然后搂着他盖好被子，两人像两条蛇一样黏糊糊地缠在一起睡去。

       早上是Charles先醒来的。他钻进被窝里把Erik舔硬，又骑了他一次，这会正疲倦地缩Erik在怀里喘气。  
      “Charles，我很抱歉。” Erik没头没脑地说了一句。话刚出口就有点后悔了——这种温情时刻好像不太适合翻旧账。  
      “你抛弃了我。” Charles抬头剜了他一眼，但没有要挣脱他的意思。  
      Erik不知道该说什么，只感觉心里闷闷的。  
      “我要走了。” Charles推他，“起来。”  
      “你去哪？” Erik下意识就收紧了怀抱。  
      “当然是去辞职。” Charles好笑地看着他，就差没用手指去戳他的脑门。  
      “为什么？” Erik昨晚大概是把脑子也和精液一起射出来了，现在的他一点思考能力都没有。  
      Charles趁他不备从他的胳膊底下滑了出来，掀开被子光着脚下床，弯腰把地上那条蕾丝内裤捡起来，接着坏心眼地揉成一团扔到Erik脸上，“很显然，我已经打破了神父禁欲的原则。”  
      “那么你当初为什么要去当神父？” Erik庆幸自己终于有一次抓住了要点，而不是太过痴迷于Charles布满爱痕的光裸后背而忘记自己姓甚名谁。  
      Charles慢条斯理地穿着衣服，“总得给自己找点信仰不是吗？否则我怎么活下去。” 他说得轻描淡写，头也没回，却让Erik羞愧到想用枕头闷死自己。  
      “还有一个原因” Charles转过来露出了一个调皮的笑，“也许有点功利。但是，我希望上帝能保佑你。还好，你......”  
      “Charles，” Erik急躁地打断了他，“你愿意跟我结婚吗？”  
      “什么？” Charles的眉毛高高的扬起，“没人在求婚的时候手里攥着条内裤。你至少得要有个戒指。”  
      “我现在就去买！” Erik把那条内裤随手塞进床头柜里，非常不稳重地从床上跳起来以百米赛跑的速度冲向浴室。

       Emma在接到Erik说要结婚的电话的时候正在屋顶泳池边跟调戏西班牙来的服务生，被他吓得差点把手机掉到水里。她要求Erik打开FaceTime功能，以确认一下这是不是某种被绑架后的求救信号，但稍后她只在屏幕里看到了一个笑得像鲨鱼一样的爱情傻瓜。  
      “所以那个不幸的家伙是谁？” Emma难得生出悲悯之心。  
      “我是世界上最幸运的人———” 回答她的不是Erik，而是从背景里传来的一个高昂的、快活的声音。  
      Erik无奈地摇头，眼神越过摄像头向某个方向看去，脸上那种宠溺的笑容简直能灼伤Emma的眼睛。  
      “为什么是他？” 女人天生总是有点八卦的。即使是白皇后也不能免俗。  
      “He is my sin, my love, my everything.” Erik回答。那种深情和笃定是她从未见过的。  
      Emma像歌剧女演员那样夸张地用涂了浆果色甲油的手指抹去了眼角根本不存在的泪水，然后绝情地把手机“啪”的一声扣在了桌面上。

       Charles从来没想过自己的婚礼需要安检。他以为只是邀请几个亲朋好友去到加勒比海见证这一幕，海风会把婚礼帐篷的帷幔吹起来，洁白的沙滩上留下乱七八糟的脚印，他们在海浪声和蓝调音乐中接吻，所有人围着篝火快乐地跳舞。  
      其实他计划的这一切都得到了实现，只不过Erik把那片Charles随口夸过的海滩全包了下来，婚礼帐篷多得毫无必要，现场还有个八小时不间断演奏的交响乐团。  
      Logan在被手持金属探测器扫过的时候凶神恶煞地把常年随身携带的瑞士军刀掏了出来，并且当着Charles所有朋友的面扬言如果Erik再伤害Charles他就割断Erik的颈动脉。后来Scott抱歉地对Erik说Logan只是在开玩笑，然而他们两个依然看对方有点不顺眼。  
      即使Azazel的安检工作做的再滴水不漏，Erik还是被袭击了，罪魁祸首是不可一世的Raven Xavier。她先是揪着Erik的领子用一个女孩能做到的最可怕的表情威胁他，然后随手抄起了旁边一簇厄瓜多尔玫瑰和雪叶莲的捧花砸他的头，从头到尾目瞪口呆的Hank甚至忘了去拦她。  
      但脾气很坏的Erik却没有生气，因为Charles帮他整理被拽皱了的衣领时，轻轻地笑着对他说你以后也有了一个能翻天覆地的妹妹。

       就在牧师宣布他们结为一生伴侣、永不分离的那一刻，所有的罪与爱，所有的污垢与尘埃，或是只停留在了过去，或是终于找到了归宿。


End file.
